Raindrops
by xCarryOnDancingx
Summary: So yeah, when Amaya Hikaru's parents died, she got pretty depressed. But now a new school year has started, and her wildest dreams come true. literally. rated T for romance, minor cussing, and fighting scenes...eventually.
1. Lifes A Bitch

**Pleeeeease review! I'll give you a cookie! Oh wait…never mind about the cookies, Sora ate them all. **

**I don't own final fantasy vii or kingdom hearts, cause if I did I would make cloud real and give him a BIG hug (x**

**Chapter 1, Introduction**

**Life's A Bitch.**

Hearing that your parents have been murdered is heart wrenching enough, but actually watching it…is terrifying, too horrible for words. I had more of a life to live. I wanted my mother to help me pick out my wedding dress, or my father to hold his first grandchild. Then again, everyone will want something that they never receive. A home, a child, or even love.

Anyway, I Amaya Hikaru, 16 years old, had to move to a foster family. As I gazed out the car window, I watched droplets of water stream down the thin glass, wincing when I remembered my parents' blood staining the carpet. It's time for a fresh start. Grandma drove the car silently, and I couldn't help but notice the sadness in her eyes. Apart from my grandparents, the rest of my family lived in England, so I had to move to a town just outside my old one and live with some foster parents.

"Life's a bitch." I said simply. Grandma looked at me with sympathy before turning her head to the endless road.

"Darling…People are like rain drops. You get all comfy in the clouds but eventually, a storm will arrive and you find yourself falling. It isn't only you falling. If you give up, you will fall to the ground alone. Although, with enough hope, you find other droplets combining with you to make a puddle. Puddles can get messy. Then again, it's because of this puddle you get to go back to the clouds and start again, with more storms to face."

"But what if I don't want to be a raindrop? All there will be is storm after storm! What if I actually want to be happy?" I interrupted.

" You have to remember that after every storm, comes sunshine. With sunshine comes a rainbow. Think that the sunshine is a sign of hope and the rainbow symbolizes a new beginning." Still looking out the window, I waited for the sunshine. There hadn't been any since my parents had died, which had been almost a month ago.

"On the brighter side" She continued "We're almost there." I replied with a 'humph' and looked at the back seat. Norm, my tri color basset hound, was sitting in one of the seats, with his head poking out the window, tongue lagging out of his mouth as his ears flapped in the wind. I silently giggled to myself.

_The simple things in life…_

The car slowed to a halt in front of a white, two story building. Two adults with brown hair stood outside smiling broadly. I had already met my foster parents, so I wasn't surprised by anything.

"Will you be alright?" Grandma asked. I nodded and got out my suitcase. I only kept some of the clothes I had, not wanting to take anything I wouldn't wear. I hugged grandma goodbye and I felt a tear roll down my cheek. She was just going to leave me there by myself!

"Be yourself." She whispered in my ear before getting Norm out of the car. To be myself I would have to be…happy. How could I be happy at such a time? Then again, I once had a friend who had been through a lot of pain in her life, yet she was one of the most hyper active people in the year level. Sighing deeply, I smiled my sweetest smile, heading to my new life.


	2. Upsets and Downfalls

**Pleeeease review! :DD**

**The song 'Hahaha' by Girls' Generation, or SNSD, inspired this chapter !**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. but i wanna give Roxas a hugg! (: x tah.**

**

* * *

**

****

**Chapter 2: Hahaha.**

It had been almost 2 months since that day. For some reason…I was extremely happy.

"Hey sweetie, hey sweetie, don't give it up. Hey sweetie, hey sweetie, don't give it up!" I sang joyfully as I jumped around my room at 7am. It was the first day of school, and no one else was home, so I decided to turn on some inspirational music.

"Ha ha ha ha! Ha ha ha!" You gotta love Girls' Generation!

Why was I so happy? It's the first day of a new school life, shouldn't I be depressed or something?

"Meh," I said out loud, shrugging my shoulders. Like it matters anyway. I grabbed my hairbrush and started singing again. I have to admit, my dance moves were pretty legendary.

"1, 2, 1 2 3 4!"

And just like that, I got ready for school and left for a whole new life, humming 'ha ha ha'. I could be acting depressed and moody, but who would be friends with someone like that? Anyway, I've been depressed for too long, and for some reason, I feel like I need to be happy. Something good is going to happen, and normally when I say that, I'm right.

When I got to school I went to the office. It was a dull school. Grey walls, grey everything. The teachers were dull looking too. Sighing deeply, I asked the office lady for some help.

After some confusing questions and strange looks, I finally got a locker key and map of the school. As I hurried off to find my locker, I felt someone walking close beside me. Ignoring the temptation to look up, I kept my face to the map until I found my locker. But when I looked up, no one was there. Oh well. Probably some kind of stalker.

When I tried to open the lock, however, it wouldn't open. Damn this. I tried again and again but it wouldn't unlock.

"I'm sure this is the right locker…" I mumbled to myself. Wait, this is locker 13, not locker 14, woopsie daisies. Once I had the right locker (number 14) I carried my books for the first two periods and went to my homeroom.

"Hey there, I haven't seen you around here before. Want me to show you around, honey?" Said a male voice from behind me. Before I could turn around the boy pushed me into the wall, pinning me there.

Hmm, to use or not to use my awesome ninja moves?

While I pondered on the question, the boy breathed in my face. Heh, he's such a douche bag for thinking the almighty Amaya Hikaru couldn't beat him! Loser. I didn't have time to make up my mind, though. A blonde boy pushed the pedo away (hehe, pedo) and into the opposite wall. It was such quick movement, it could be a repeat of a Twilight scene. Hey, is he a blonde Edward Cullen? Ewwys!

Suddenly, the school bell went and I had to sprint for the homeroom. Luckily, when I got there the teacher wasn't inside yet. What do I do? Sit down in an empty seat? Wait for the teacher? Gah, high school is SO confusing! Once again, luck came to the rescue and the teacher entered. This teacher was different, she was a female with kind eyes. Not dull, like most other teachers I had seen.

"Hello. My name is Miss Jamerson. Are you Amaya Hikaru?"

"I believe so." I replied. So Cliché, Amy. At this, she smiled politely and turned to the class.

"Everyone, this is Amaya Hikaru. Please make her feel welcome!" I got showed to a seat, which had an 'emo' looking girl sitting next to it. I was just relieved I didn't have to 'introduce myself' in front of the class. Seriously, who the hell would like that?

"Well now, since they aren't here yet, we'll start the form meeting now." Said Miss Jamerson. Who the hell does she mean by 'they'? Meh, oh well.

I sat in my seat, not really bothering to pay attention to the announcements. Sure, I should have been listening, but my mind had too many thoughts running through it. Humming 'ha ha ha' in my head, I thought about my favorite video game. Sigh, Kingdom Hearts. I guess that was what really made me happy through my pain. The storyline was so interesting, I forgot about real life. If only the characters were real, how awesome would that be? Poor Roxas…As you can guess, I'm a big fan of Roxas. But he has such a bad life! Poor Roxas! Oh, if you were real, I'd give you a big hug!

That was when _they_ walked in. If I hadn't been careful, I would've fainted on the spot! A boy with spiky brown hair walked in. Closely following was a girl with shoulder length auburn hair, a shy blonde walking in beside her. It was the next person who walked in though, shocked me the most. He had blonde, swirly type hair. They all had blue eyes…Kingdom Hearts…

Who the fuck brought in the cosplayers!

"Everybody, we have some more new students. This is Sora, Kairi, Namine and Roxas. Please make them feel welcome." Make them feel welcome my ass. Is this some kind of joke?

The next two periods were double English, and we had Miss Jamerson, so we spent the whole time in the same, dull, room. I sighed in disappointment. Of course, the cosplayers didn't really help either. Gees, they sure are good cosplayers though!

It was the second period, and for some reason, we were talking about death.

"Has anyone had someone they love die? It may even be a pet if you want." Miss Jamerson asked. Most of the class had their hands up.

"Was anyone there to watch it?" Gosh, personal bubbles DO exist! Reluctantly, I put my hand up. Apart from 'Roxas' and 'Sora' I was the only one with a hand up. I heard whispers around the classroom.

"Alright then…Was anyone the murderer?" She asked cheekily. The class laughed, but Sora left his hand up, this made the class laugh harder. Kairi quickly forced his arm down.

"Sora! Don't give anything away!" I heard her whisper. Me and my ninja hearing could rule the world!

As we continued to talk about 'death' for the rest of class, people began to cry. We all had to light a candle in respect and make a wish. Since when, in the name of the almighty god, did we do this is English? Oh well, maybe this school was on some type of crack. But these cosplayers were really pissing me off! So once class ended, I grabbed Roxas by the arm (knowing the others would follow) and dragged him somewhere private, and probably out of bounds.

The four look at me curiously, as my eyes flared with rage.

"Who the hell gave you this idea, huh?" I shouted.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about." Kairi said sweetly.

"You very well do! Cosplaying at school is just stupid! And I mean, changing your names too, are you frikken serious about life!"

"Huh?" Sora stated, his head tilted slightly. I held back a fangirl scream, keeping my cool.

"Don't act stupid with me! This aint Destiny Islands, or Twilight Town, or even the frikken World that Never Was! This is planet earth! Gees! Act like normal humans!" With this, everyone's face turned serious.

"How do you know all this…?" Sora asked. Humph! Retard! I pointed to Kairi.

"You! Are defiantly not Kairi! The Kairi who waited for Sora for goodness knows how long. And You! (Points at Namine) You're not Namine, who I didn't really like for taking away peoples' memories and all that jazz…And you too! Sora! HA! I laugh at your idiocy, saying your Sora. Enough said there. And as if you are the almighty Roxas! Who had such a crappy life I could cry!" I had to gasp for breath, pointing and shouting is hard work, you know.

"Sora, go get Riku, this is serious." Roxas said for the first time. Oh golly, they gotta be kidding me!

When Sora left, Roxas started to glare at me.

"How do you know all this? Are you a spy? Who sent you here?" Enough questions? Sighing deeply, I thought for a moment. Hmm, maybe they are serious. If I told them they were in a video game series, it would probably end the world or something bogus like that.

"Well, how I know is classified. No, as much as I would love to be a spy, I aint one. As to who sent me here? Hmm, well, I guess it all started when a mummy and a daddy loved each other very much…" Teehee, I laugh at my stupidity. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of light, and a long, red sword was pointing at my neck. Holy crap! Shitballs! Every single swear word in the frikken dictionary!

"Tell us the truth." A boy with long grey hair asked me. Why hello there Riku!

"I am! If I told you how I know this stuff bad things will happen!" Wait, are swear words even in the dictionary?

"Pfft, as if! Who brought you here? Maleficent? " Sora shouted.

"As if I would work for that old hag!" Gah, she was super easy to beat in KH1 when she turned into a dragon and real annoying for the whole series, might I add. She was only in KH2 because of popular demands!

"Is it someone else then?" Roxas asked, his Keyblade now wavering in my face. Oh lord of almighty lords, save me! Just then I realized I still had my pencil case with me. I remembered I had written Kingdom Hearts names all over it and almost squealed with glee. I stuck it in front of Riku's face, despite the Soul Eater threatening to slice my head off. Cough cough, may I say it again? Person bubbles DO exist!

"You see! I'm a good person! I draw love hearts and smiley faces next to your names!" I shouted, smiling happily. The Soul Eater was lowered, but Riku still had a tight grip on it. How the hell does he still have that thing anyway?

"That's kind of creepy…" Roxas mocked. That meany! Then again, it is kind of creepy…and obsessive.

"Still doesn't mean you're not a spy." Riku murmured.

"Aw, come on guys. Give the girl a break. Does she really look that harmful to you?" Kairi interrupted.

"Hey! I may look weak but I am like a dragonfly! Silent, but deadly!"

"Since when were dragonflies deadly?" Sora asked.

"Since I became one! Mwua ha haa!" Okay, I freak myself out sometimes...maybe all the time.

After I said that I became extremely sleepy and everything turned black.

"Stupid… magic bastards…"I grumbled before falling asleep and collapsing into someone's arms.

3-3-3-3-3-3

"Yawn." I said out loud as I woke up. I almost screamed when I saw Sora's blue eyes piercing into mine.

"Holy crap!" I shouted, getting off the ground.

"We're so sorry! Riku, why'd you make her fall asleep?" Kairi yelled.

"She was getting annoying." Riku grumbled. I puffed in frustration.

"How long was I asleep?" For all I know, they could've taken advantage of me…

"Only a few seconds, Roxas caught you as you fell and woke you up, pretty much immediately." Namine replied. I can just imagine millions of girls making a fangirl scream. Even I was lucky I could control myself.

"So, do you believe me?" I smiled innocently. Everyone was kind of quiet for a while.

"I believe her." Roxas said simply.

"Me too!" Namine and Kairi chimed in.

"Hells yeah! I do!" Sora yelled a tad too loudly.

"No." Riku said. Pfft, that meany.

"Well, majority wins!" I puffed, crossing my arms. "And I have a few questions as well!"

"And what, oh mighty dragonfly, are those questions?" Sora asked, grinning.

"I like this kid!" I said pointing at Sora.

"Just get on with it." Grumpy Riku.

"Well, my first one is…how are Roxas and Namine here?"

"Simple explanation, we got ourselves some hearts. I'm sorry, but I can't fully say how." Namine said.

"What was your latest adventure?"

"Technically, it was saving kingdom hearts from Xemnas and stopping Organization XII."

"No Axel?" I gasped.

"No Axel." Nooooooooooo!

"Hehe, Xemnas…How does Riku still have the Soul Eater?"

"Riku never lost his Soul Eater…" I figured something out. Namine was the person who explained everything, Riku was the suspicious killer, Roxas was well… I don't know about him, Kairi was the one who acted sweet the whole frikken time, and Sora was the idiot.

"Okay then…who sent you here? King Mickey?"

"When Sora and Riku received the letter from King Mickey, it was telling us to come to 'Earth', because something bad is going to happen here, although he didn't tell us what."

"What the hell is name like earth anyway? Sounds like something an alien robot would say." Sora asked. Yep, he is most certainly the idiot.

"Heartless?" Shitballs, I can't defend myself against the frikken heartless!

"That's what we think."

"So…does this mean my world will be destroyed by heartless?"

"This is why we're here. To prevent disruptions of this world. And also because we oh so wanted to go back to high school." Roxas said. He sighed heavily and ran his hands through his hair.

Is it weird I'm mentally singing 'ha ha ha'?

I grinned like a little kid with a tasty cookie, looking at the kingdom hearts characters one by one. Kairi looked even prettier in real life, goddamn it, but her hair looked kind of weird. Namine was of course, super pretty but her skin was awfully pale. Sora looked adorable, his eyes covered in curiosity. Riku, well, Riku was Riku. Soon all the girls would be 'confessing' to him, cause he has such noticeable abs...Gah, I'm such a perverted alien! And Roxas…I could drool. Enough said about that subject…

"Why are you looking at us like an idiot?" Roxas asked.

"That's classified info." I winked and, with its well known timing, the school bell rang. I didn't even get to eat my snacks!

"Skip-diddy-doo!" I sang, grabbing the closest arm to me (Which happened to be Roxas) and skipped to the lockers, dragging Roxas along with me.

If you think about it, it was kind of like an anime. You see the girl skipping joyfully ahead, dragging a confused boy with her, his thoughts most likely being "what the fuck is with this chick?"

All in all, even with the disaster doomed for the world I couldn't help thinking, 'This is gonna be fun!'

Chapter 2-3-3-Hahaha.


	3. Echo  A Whole Bunch Of Awkwardness

**Teehee. Another chappy is up! I sorta had a bit of trouble discribing things in this. dont blame me though.**

**Took me a while, but i finally finished it! i think its a bit long though.. oh wells! **

**Since the holidays have started i havent been doing much. i mean, i should be writing fanfiction, but instead ive been reading fanfiction. feel freee to punish me.**

**Disclaimer: i dont own kingdom hearts. if i did, riku wouldne be so scary...**

**Btw, Amy is obsessed with SNSD. just like me, ahha. THANK-YOU! to all those people who actually read my story. and to those who review. I know paigeypoo is pretty much the only person who does, and thats cause shes my best friend, but thats fine. i would love more reviews though! :D wink wink nudge nudge.**

* * *

**Raindrops: Echo-A Whole Bunch Of Awkwardness.**

The next two periods were filled with double math. Insert suicide mode. Seriously, maths should learn to solve its own problems. But noooo, we have to put up with algebra. ALGEBRA. I actually think the math teacher is evil, because guess who I got partnered with! The one and only…Roxas! Ha, who saw that coming. It wasn't the math that was hard. It was sitting next to Roxas, my most favorite video game character in the whole entire world, and keeping a straight face. The whole time we didn't talk to each other, unless needed, and ended up first finished.

So we were sitting in awkward silence together, until the teacher let us leave for lunch early. Insert victory mode. Anything to get away from that cursed room. Even more awkward silence followed with me and Roxas walking down the school hallways… by ourselves.

"Echo echo echo echo." I sang to myself, not realizing I said it out loud, and made Roxas jump in surprise.

"What the hell?"

"Hehe, sorry about that…" awkward…

"Okay then…" Insert majorly awkward mode.

Humming 'echo' to myself, I finally got to my locker in one piece. You know how my locker was number 14? Well, Roxas had number 13. How ironic. I tried not to roll my eyes as I got out my lunch. The lunch bell rang, right on time and I waited patiently for Namine and Kairi.

"Um, the others said they were going to meet us at the canteen so…" Roxas added nervously, running his hands through his hair.

"Okay! Let's go!" I added cheerfully, glad to be moving.

There was something I realized as I was walking alongside Roxas in the ever so awkward silence for the fiftieth time. And, truthfully, I guess I wasn't that surprised.

"Oh my golly! Were you the person that was walking with me this morning?" I asked Roxas.

"Maybe..."

"And…and the person that got rid of the pedo that tried to be all pedo on me?"

"It's a possibility…"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I screamed and ran to Namine and Kairi, who were waiting with Riku and Sora. I hid behind Kairi, even though I was taller than her, deciding that Riku would kill me if I tried to hide behind him.

"What's wrong, Amy?" Sora asked.

"Roxas… stalker… om nom nom…KAWAII!" I shouted. What? Sudden thoughts of Roxas chibi came into my head..

"Hush hush… how about we find somewhere to sit, you settle down, then you can tell us what happened?" Kairi asked sweetly. Gah, little miss perfect! I nodded like a little kid, and we went to the place we were at recess. It was behind a building, and surrounded with trees and bushes. I chose to sit underneath one of the trees, and started to nibble on my sandwich.

"This girl is almost as bad as Sora…" Riku said.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Sora yelled back.

"Never underestimate me, for I may be a weirdo, but I know things even you don't know." I replied to Riku.

"Like what?" He answered, disbelief written on his face.

"Hmmmm…" I tried so hard, but seriously, Riku would know everything that happened on Kingdom hearts, wouldn't he?

"Told you." Riku smirked. Wait…who said it had to be about kingdom hearts?

"I know what a glory hole is!"I shouted proudly. Hehe, I'm nasteh.

Silence followed as everyone waited for Riku's reply.

"I do, as a matter of fact, know what that is."

"As if! Prove it! What is it?" I couldn't help but notice Sora leaning in to listen to the conversation.

"It isn't appropriate for a little kid like him to hear" Riku said, pointing to Sora.

"Awwww!" Sora whined.

"Still doesn't prove anything."

"It has something to do with restrooms." Riku said, deadpanned.

"Yay! Fifty points to Gryffindor! " I exclaimed, applauding Riku joyfully.

Of course, no one knew what I was talking about, but oh well.

After everyone finished eating, Namine got out her notepad and started drawing, Riku and Sora went to do…something, and Kairi went to get something from the office. So it was just me, Roxas, and Namine sitting in a deadly silence. I randomly started humming 'Echo' as I watched Namine draw.

"Hey! Can I draw something?" I asked, jumping up and down.

"Sure." Namine said so quietly I had to strain my ears to hear her. She passed me the notepad and I got myself a grey lead, starting to draw. The only thing I knew how to draw was chibi.

I was drawing like I was on a mission. Seriously. I kept on looking up at Roxas and smiling, then continue drawing. I thought I heard Namine leave, but payed no heed. When I finished the drawing I held it in the air and yelled 'tada!', only to realize Namine wasn't there.

"Naaw, this stinks." I puffed, crossing my arms.

"What did you draw?" Roxas asked. So it speaks!

"Hehe, it's this thing called a chibi."

"Can I look at it?" Oh so innocent question! I nervously handed him the picture, hoping he wouldn't realize the obvious.

"Who is it?" Roxas asked.

"Um… it's you." I somewhat squeaked. The picture was a chibi Roxas hugging a panda teddy, sleeping.

"No offence, but that's kind of creepy." I wander how he would react to the thousands of chibi Roxas on my bedroom wall…

"You're the only character I know how to draw! Don't blame me!" Defend yourself, Amy!

"Character?" Ohhhh shit.

"Yeah… you and Sora and that, your lives are kinda like a story to me…so that why I said character." Nice cover. Idiot.

"Ok then…"He chuckled. WHOA! Roxas chuckled! I gotta admit, I felt pretty proud.

"Naaw, shuddup!"

"Oh, and I believe you called me 'the almighty Roxas' at recess."

"Tch…well…shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" I kicked him and he didn't even budge.

"Weak."

"Show off!"

"Retard."

"Naaw, come on! I am NOT a retard! I'm a normal human being!" I pouted.

"If you say so." Roxas smirked.

So we sat in silence, as I crossed my arms and fumed, until Riku, Sora, Kairi and Namine came back.

"What happened to you?" Sora asked.

"Roxas called me a retard!" I whined, pointing directly at Roxas.

"I don't blame him." Riku muttered.

"I heard that!" I dragged my knees to my chest, and ducked my head, pretending to be upset. Kairi rushed over instantly.

"Amy! Are you okay? Don't worry, Riku is just an ass sometimes."

"H-hey Kairi?" I whispered. Kairi leaned in close to hear what I would say.

"What is it?" She whispered back.

I took this as an opportunity to leap onto my feet and dramatically point at Riku.

"You! Thee has made the mistake of thinking that I, Amaya Hikaru, is a puny insect. Although I may be an 'insect' I am a dragonfly! Silent, but deadly! So if you think you could defeat me than you better…"

Oh wait, better not. I mean, this is THE Riku we're talking about. He can fight like a ninja, even when he's blindfolded. And he's real scary too. Shudder…

"Better what?" Riku smirked. His eyes then turned fierce and… terrifying.

"Eek!" I squeaked and ducked behind Roxas. To my surprise, Roxas just stood there. Probably because I had a strong grip on his t-shirt. Hmm…I wander what it looks like underneath. I slapped myself because of my disturbing thoughts.

"Naaw, don't be so harsh Riku! You scared her!" Kairi said.

"And she's even started slapping herself for no reason!" Sora stated.

"I like the drawing Namine, who is it?" Riku said, ignoring Kairi and Sora.

"Pfft, just be super nice to Namine and be a little bitch to me. It's cool." I muttered, thinking no one heard me. It turns out Roxas had hear me, because he laughed.

"Don't worry, he'll be nice soon enough." He reassured me. I realized I was still holding onto his shirt, and reluctantly let go, giving him thumbs up.

"Actually, this isn't my drawing. Amy drew it." Namine pretty much whispered.

"Oh" Riku said deadpanned. Shut down! I couldn't help but smile audaciously.

"So, who is it?"" Sora quizzed, his head tilted to the side.

"Haha…" I said awkwardly. When no one said anything I decided I might as well tell them. I took a very deep breath.

"It-may-possibly-be-with-a-chance-of-meatballs-with-extra-bacon-and-a-very-slim-possibility-be-roxas." I said in one go. Dammit, I shouldn't have said Roxas last…

"Say that again, please?" Riku teased. I awkwardly scratched my head and looked in another direction.

"Heh heh… I'd rather not."

"Ohhh! Amy has a crush!" Kairi sang.

"Do not!" I defended.

"More like obsession." Riku mocked.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I shouted.

"Then how come you're blushing?" Namine joined in.

"Naaw! Come on! This isn't fair!"

"Honey, all's fair in love n war." Kairi quoted.

"You're all acting like toddlers!" I yelled back.

"You can't talk. Look at your reaction." Riku smirked, AGAIN.

"Hmph!" I puffed, dropping to the ground with my legs crossed.

"What's the matter? Finally gave up?" Riku teased. I turned my head away, giving them the silent treatment.

"Wait…Who was the person she drew?" Sora asked. I face palmed as everyone else cracked up laughing.

3-3-3-3-3

Once school finished, I said goodbye to Kairi and Co. I gave Kairi and Namine hugs and put my middle finger up at Riku. As innocently as I could, I skipped away, trying not to pay attention to the glares from other students.

When I got home, I was relieved to be away from the awkwardness of school. Seriously, how many awkward moments did I have in one day? But, out of sheer luck, I just had to walk in on Norm humping my Mickey Mouse teddy. I literally chucked a skitz at Norm then ran to the bathroom, giving Mickey a good rub with some soapy stuff.

As I lay in bed at around 12pm, I gazed at my roof. What's so interesting about my roof, you ask? I had taken in the effort a few days ago to stick glow in the dark stars on it, and every night I look at them and make a wish. It's corny, I know.

I changed my song on my iPod to 'Echo' by Snsd. Or Girls' Generation, whatever you wanna say. Yes, I am majorly obsessed with the band. They are an inspiration. Fans like me know what I mean.

When the song finished I went to sleep. It was such a pleasant sleep until I came across a strange dream.

_I was on a small wooden boat, by myself. I was surrounded by dark water that seemed to stretch all the way past the horizon. There were no oars, or anything to paddle with. Hell, I couldn't even see any land._

_**The time has come.**_

_Ha, how unoriginal is that line?_

_**Do not laugh. This is a warning.**_

_Warning? That sounds creepy._

_**You cannot hide forever. You need to make the right decisions. **_

_Right decisions? For what?_

_**For a bright future for the world. Beware, if you ignore this warning, loved ones may die.**_

_What do you mean? I'm confused!_

_**You must help to be helped. You must love to be loved. Because you are the one who will save us all.**_

_Me? Why me? And how do I save 'us all'?_

_**Live by your name, Amaya Hikaru. Remember that violence alone will not be good enough to defeat the darkness…**_

_Suddenly, the boat broke into two, and I seemed to fall into the water. I kept falling, until I felt like I was floating onto a hard surface. A blinding light appeared from underneath me as doves flew away to reveal a large, round stage thingy. This aint too original either…_

_The picture on the ground was me holding my Mickey Mouse teddy, surrounded in small pictures of Sora, Kairi, Namine, Roxas, Riku, Aqua, Ventus and Terra. Out of nowhere, heartless appeared, circling me. They twitched and swayed, their menacing eyes threatening me and sending a chill down my spine. There was no way to escape. I had no weapon, and my ninja skills aren't up to date nowadays. _

_I gulped and waited for the worst, until a beam of light came and a Katana was in my hand. Then another beam arrived and I got a second Katana. So I fought the heartless vigorously, until I realized that once I killed one heartless, another would respawn. _

"_This is hopeless!" I yelled, sinking to my knees. I swear that I had slaughtered about 200 heartless._

_I was out of breath. Giving up isn't what I like to do, but hell to that. About a million neoshadows surrounded me, as I pathetically sat there. Weakling._

_**You cannot defeat the darkness with violence alone. I told you that.**_

"_Shut…your…trap."_

_A flash of light appeared, and all the neoshadows disappeared, leaving two bodies lying side by side._

"_Mum…dad?" I called, running to the two bodies. When I reached them, however, I saw that their eyes were pure black, and their mouths were zips. I burst out crying, all my emotions being released for the first time since their death._

"_Come back…please. Don't go…You can't." I whispered, hugging their bodies._

_I heard footsteps, and looked up. Roxas, Namine, Sora, Riku and Kairi stood in front of me, pointing their Keyblades pointing at my face. _

"_You killed your parents." Kairi whispered._

"_You are a worthless weakling." Riku hissed._

"_You are a disgrace." Namine murmured._

"_Everyone hates you." Roxas taunted._

_They repeated the words again and again, as their striking eyes slowly turned black._

_I…killed them? Worthless weakling? Disgrace? Everyone…hates me? Tears rolled down my cheeks as my parents faded away. My whole body began to shake in fear. As whom I thought were my friends continued their terrifying taunts, they stalked towards me. I sprang to my feet and backed away cautiously, until I found I was on the edge of the stage._

_**You are still living in your childhood. Let go of the past, and move on. You are no longer a child.**_

"_What are you doing to me!" I cried. All I could see was numerous keyblades pointed directly at my face. Everything began to blur as my tears blocked my vision._

"_Everyone hates you!" Roxas yelled. Then everyone else began yelling as well. _

_I couldn't take any more. My heart raced and my body shook. A million tears streamed down my cheeks. _

"_I'm sorry! I love you! Don't go!" I screamed a deadly scream as everything went pitch black._

_**If you don't follow the rules, loved ones will die. And it will be all your fault.**_

I woke up and almost jumped out of my bed. I was covered in sweat and tears and felt as if my heart was .


	4. Hold My Hand

**So yeah, i was just reading what i had uploaded for this story so far (because an awesome as person had complimented my second chapter) and then i realised that i hadnt uploaded my third chappy yet. and i was all like 'holy crap!' ... cause i thought i HAD uploaded it already... so yeah. since im oh so sorryyyyy for not uploading the third chappy, i uploaded this one with it.. SO SORREH! O: uhhm...thanks a heap to reviewers and favouriters and stuff! wouldnt live without you! cheers me up very muchly! 3**

**Dsiclaimer: I dont own Kingdom Hearts.. yet. but i do own Amaya! so no touchy! ;D **

* * *

**Chapter 4: Hold My Hand!**

"My dear! Are you okay?" Sally, my foster mother, was looking at me with worried eyes.

"Heh…yeah. I'm fine. Just a bad dream." That wasn't completely a lie. I mean, it was just a dream…wasn't it?

"Are you sure? You still want to go to school?"She asked. Sally was now sitting on my bed, with her hand to my forehead.

"Yeah, I'm sure. And if I don't go to school, I might fall behind." With that, Sally shook her head, and left the room. I looked at the clock and it was 6:30am. Not too bad, I guess.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Sally asked, for the bazillianth time that morning, as I was heading out the door to go to school.

"Yes." I sighed and walked to school. I mean, sure, I wasn't exactly fine, but I wasn't about to tell Sally that, it would only make her worry.

Walking to school was lonely. But it gave me some time to think about things. Was that dream real? It certainly felt like it. But, I mean, as if. It was probably just my imagination getting the better of me. Although, my heart felt like it's sunk into the bottom of the ocean. Is that weird?

**If you don't do something now, your loved ones will die. I will not stop telling you that.**

Awwww, fudge crackers.

* * *

I was sitting with Kairi and the gang at recess at our little secret spot. I was quiet the whole morning. If that dream wasn't real, then why is the voice still visiting me? The thought was running through my mind all morning. And I still felt like crap.

"Amy? Are you okay? You're awfully quiet today…" Kairi asked.

What's worse is that even Girls' Generation couldn't cheer me up. And that's a BIG problem. Normally whenever I listen to their music, I cheer up instantly. I couldn't even talk to Kairi and Co at first, either. It just brought back memories of the 'dream'. This morning I had to double check no one had black eyes I was that freaked out…

"Earth to Amy!" Sora shouted.

Then again…if it was real, that meant that anyone I become friends with could die. If I didn't change…or something like that. If I had to 'leave my childhood' does that mean I have to stop watching Disney movies? Cause, the classics are pretty legendary…

**You do not have much time.**

That voice was really pissing me off. But, if I don't have much time, what does that mean? If loved ones die…then it would probably be best to stay away from Kairi and Co…

"Amy!" Roxas shouted.

Yes, it would be best. I don't want them to die because of me…especially since they are supposed to save the world. I have to stay away from them, at least until I figure this out. Stay away from everyone…I can do that, and I will.

"Amaya!" Riku yelled. When Riku said that, I opened my eyes. Even though I was looking at the ground, I could see everyone looking at me with concerned eyes. Keeping my head forward, I walked away from them, not daring to look at anyone. Yes, I could hear them calling for me, but I payed no heed.

"This is all for the best." I whispered, heading to the library.

* * *

"Do you think she's okay?" Sora asked.

"Idiot! Of course she isn't!" Kairi cried.

"Settle down, Kairi." Riku rolled his eyes.

"Well, it isn't exactly easy, you know!" Kairi was curled in a ball, rocking back and forth. She was upset because Amy hadn't talked to her all day. She hadn't talked to anyone…

"Someone should go check on her." Roxas commented.

"Who would she talk to? Not me, cause I'm an idiot!" Sora butted in.

"Riku should." Namine whispered. Everyone looked at her in surprise.

"Why me?" Riku asked, curious.

"She's probably at the library."

* * *

I scanned the whole library for any books that had something to do with dreams. When I finally found some, I searched for Kingdom Hearts manga. I even asked the librarian, but she said that there's no such thing as 'Kingdom Hearts'. Deciding to stick with the dream books, I sat in the back corner of the library. Not many people went to the library, but I went there almost every day at my old school. I was so stuck with reading that I didn't even notice Riku come and sit next to me.

"You know, Kairi is very worried about you. And Sora, Namine…even Roxas." Riku said.

"Okay then." I replied, still reading. I knew that they would want someone to come and talk to me, but I was a bit surprised it was Riku who came.

"Why?" Riku asked.

"Why what." I kept reading, hoping he would go away.

"Why come to the library?" Okay, that wasn't expected. Normally, someone would say 'Why the sudden mood change?' …or something along those lines.

"I can't read anywhere else."

Silence…

"Did you come here to annoy me?" I asked bluntly.

"What makes you think that?"

"Because you hate me."

"I'll say it again…What makes you think that?"

More Silence…

"Look, if you don't want to come back to others, fine with me. But you do realize that Kairi won't shut up until you talk to her. So, you have three options, tell me what's made you into a robot, come back with me to the others where Kairi will wrack your brains out, or stay here by yourself and have Kairi wrack your brains out next time she sees you."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I was forced to."

"Meh, fair enough." I shrugged. So I told Riku about my dream, from start to finish. I even told him about the mysterious voice.

"What are you going to do about it?" Riku asked. I waved the books in his face.

"First, I need to find out if the dream was real, and what it meant."

"I'm pretty sure if you hearing voices in your head, the dream is real."

"Aww, shut up."

"What's your plan, fully?"

"I was planning to stay the hell away from you and the others and try to sort it out myself."

"Understandable." Riku said, picking up one of the books and starting to read it.

While he was reading, I couldn't help but think about what a sad life he has had. I mean, he has been possessed by the darkness countless times, had to watch his best friend sleep helplessly for a year and risked his life saving his friends. He's also a terrifying fighter. I shudder at the thought. It took me about 100 tries to defeat him in Kingdom Hearts 1. I'm pretty sure the line 'K-Kairi's…inside me?' is drilled into my brain. Then again, Roxas has had it rough too…But Roxas doesn't even remember Xion's death, so I guess it doesn't affect him. Still, I think Riku would be a better fighter than Roxas.

"I have to admit, you looked awesomely epic when you were fighting Roxas." I accidently said out loud. Woopsie daisies!

"Oh really now?" Riku said with sudden interest, looking up from the book. Looking at him now, I realize he looks a bit different to how he does in the game. He doesn't look like he's frikken 19 anymore. Which is a very good thing.

Out of the blue, my head started fiercely throbbing, painfully. Instinctively, I lifted my hands and held my head, shutting my eyes.

**Cinderella says a dream is a wish our heart makes. But you already know that, don't you? The heartless will be coming in 5 days. Be prepared. **

"Gaah!" I yelled., before collapsing into Riku arms.


	5. Weightless

**Another Chappy (: Cookie for anyone who can guess what happens next! (:**

**Disclaimer: I dont own kingdom hearts... Amaya is mine. and so is norm. NO ONE steals norm without persmission! =.=**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Weightless!**

So I sat on my bed the next day, thinking about, well, thinking itself. I was flipping my 'flippy phone', as I called it, over and over again. Flip, unflip, flip, unflip, flip, unflip. That's pretty much my entertainment of the day. When I looked at my alarm clock it read 7:30am. I was ready for school super early. Not my fault I woke up at 5am. I was just glad I had had no nightmares. No voices either.

"Oh praise the lord!" I shouted randomly.

…Flip, unflip, flip, unflip. Buzzzzz.

"Holy crap!" I yelled as my phone vibrated. Ohhh, a text message!

_If you are a depressed robot again today, I will kill you. And I won't hold back. – Riku. _

Whoa! Riku has my number? That's crazy shizz! I shuddered as I remembered back to yesterday. After I had collapsed, Riku revived me (with his kick ass magic) and the school bell rang. My cheeks burning (literally) from embarrassment, I practically ran to class, and didn't talk to anyone for the rest of the day. I didn't pay attention to the concerned looks, or the obvious whispers. They can all go fudge themselves.

_Is that some kind of dare?_ I texted back. I never say no to a dare!

I waited impatiently, flipping and unflipping my phone again, until I got a text back. I almost shat my pants from shock …. Again.

_Yeah. I dare you to smile._

I grinned madly as I texted him back.

_Bring it on. _

I shut my phone and jumped off my bed in joy.

"Maybe listening to some old school music would be a boost!" I said to myself. Yes, I talk to myself. You should know that by now.

"It's not healthy to talk to yourself! People will think you're crazy!" Sally said as she walked past my room, getting ready to go to work.

"Thanks!" I shouted back, my head poking out of my doorway. Sally turned back and looked at me. She kinda looks life Tifa, if you think about it. Or maybe I watch Advent Children too much. Sally gave me a confused look at tilted her head.

"I wasn't talking to you!" Then we both cracked up laughing. Sally and I watched Disney Movies a lot together. The first day I arrived at the house, Sally and I sat on the couch and watched all of the 'The Lion King' movies. It was pretty cool.

"Hey, I gotta go to work now. Have fun at school!" Sally said after we had settled down. I watched as the real life version of Tifa ran down the stairs and out the front door.

"Party time!" I yelled, skipping to my awesome as pie iPod dock.

"Hmmm." Scrolling through my songs, I saw a song that I hadn't listened to for a year. 'Weightless' by All Time Low. Hells yeah!

I grabbed my hairbrush and pressed play. Norm ran into my room to see what all the excitement was about. I laughed as his rolls went in all different directions. When the song started, I got into position. I swear I saw Norm jump on my bed and hide under the covers, but didn't really care.

"Manage me, I'm a mess. Turn a page, I'm a book, half unread. I wanna be laughed at, laughed with, just because. I wanna feel weightless, and that should be enough." I turned dramatically to Norm, who's nose was poking out of the blankets.

"But I'm stuck in this fucking rut. Waiting for a secondhand pick-me-up. And I'm over, getting older. If I could just find the time, then I would never let a day go by. I'm over, getting old!" I started to jump like a maniac as the chorus began.

"Maybe it's not my weekend, but it's gonna be my year. And I'm so sick of watching all the minutes pass as I go nowhere. And this is my reaction, to everything I fear. Cause I've been going crazy, I don't wanna waste another minute here!"

Norm jumped off the bed and ran around me, barking to the music. What a smart cookie! I turned to volume up to full, and ran down the stairs.

"Make believe, I impress. That every word, by design, turns a head. I wanna feel reckless, wanna live it up just because .I wanna feel weightless 'cause that would be enough."

"If I could just find the time. Then I would never let another day go by. I'm over getting old!" And so I sang the whole song, playing air guitar and dancing around the house. I did that until I saw that it was 8:30am, and ran to school.

I laughed out loud, feeling like the white rabbit from 'Alice in Wonderland'. Onoes, I'm late! Of course, I wasn't actually late. It was a ten minutes walk to get to school from my house. So I got to school in five minutes, minus the fact that I almost ran an old man over while pretending to be an airplane. I'm a crazy kid, aint I? My guitar solos are pretty smexy though. Demdem would be proud.

_This could be all I've waited for.  
And this could be everything I don't wanna dream anymore._

Kairi and Co were waiting for my by the school gates. Not that I was surprised or anything. I slowed down to a walk, proudly held my head up high and smiled evilly.

"Maybe it's not my weekend, but it's gonna be my year. And I've been going crazy. I'm stuck in here…" I whispered, before giggling and running up to Kairi, who gave me a big hug.

"Omigosh! Are you okay! I was so worried!" Kairi cried.

"Gah…can't…breath…" Seriously, I'm not some kind of stress ball!

"Oh! Sorry!" And she let me go.

"You better be…" I muttered. "Or you would have been killed. Verrry slowly. Painful death. Horrible, indescribable death. Heh heh heh….."

"ONOES! Amy's having dark thoughts!" Sora exclaimed. At this, I came back to my senses and looked up.

"Eh?" Yes, I tend to say that a lot. I saw Riku and poked my tongue at him. He just shook his head and folded his arms. Ohhh! He's scared of me, that's what! Shut down! My golly…I just defeated scary Riku! Mwua ha ha!

"He's scared of my awesome ninjaness." I chuckled to myself. I looked around for Namine, and saw that she was already heading for the lockers. I madly sprinted after her.

"Hey! Wait up, you ditcher!" Welp, that's pretty much how the day began. In a way, I was glad that I wasn't a 'depressed robot'. I had been depressed enough already.

-3-3-3-3-3

"Aiiish, math is so booooring!" I complained. For some reason, we all had a free period. Then it would be the end of school. So pretty much, school ended early.

"It's probably only boring because it's too easy for you." Roxas replied. We were walking to the secret place. Me and Namine were on either side of Roxas and the rest were at the front. I looked over at the two blondes walking next to me. Naaw, they were such a cute couple it made my heart sink. I pouted a little at the thought of Roxas being with Namine. And well, Kairi and Sora were bound for each other, so where would that leave me? With Riku?

"Nooooooo!" I cried, sinking to my knees and lifting my arms dramatically. Kairi ran over and patted my shoulders.

"What's wrong, Amy?" She asked, her eyes covered in curiosity.

"Naah, it's nufin. Just had dark thoughts. That's all." I said grimly, brushing dirt off my knees. I looked up and saw Riku staring at me. His expression unreadable.

"Eek!" I squeaked, and ran off to the secret place by myself. I was pretty far ahead of the group until I skidded to a halt. A whole bunch of students were crowded around in a circle. I ran up to them and gasped at who was sitting in the middle of the circle.

For who could mistaken that short blue hair and ocean dyed eyes? Maybe Sora, because he's an idiot. But when you look at the clothing, it's no wonder everyone was taking a look. People were laughing at her. Some were even kicking her. Oh hell no!

"Aqua!" I shouted, and bent down next to her.

"Gah…Where…Am I?" She asked, starting to get up, only to fall back down.

"Hey…Easy there! Don't worry, I'll help you." I soothed. Once I had helped her up, all the students had left, obviously getting bored. I started to take her the secret place, with half her body leaning against mine.

"Th-thanks. But I think I can walk by myself now…" Aqua said grimly. I let her go and she walked by herself.

"By the way…what's your name?" Aqua asked. She looked at me curiously.

"Amaya Hikaru!" I beamed. We walked in silence for a while.

"So…Do you know my name?" My jaw dropped. Aqua…doesn't know her name? This is way too farfetched.

"Y-you don't know your name?" Aqua nodded.

"I don't even know how I got here…the only thing I remember is waking up to see a whole bunch of kids kicking me." She sighed sadly.

"Hmm…Do the names Terra or Ventus ring a bell?" I asked desperately. Ever since I saw Aqua in the BBS trailer, she has been my favorite female character in the whole series! No way am I gonna let her lose her memory!

"They seem…familiar." We turned a corner and reached the secret place.

"Oh my! Who's this?" Kairi said, running over to me. Those sneaky beaches beat me to the secret place!

"Aqua." I said. When I looked at the named I noticed she was looking at Roxas, her eyes as wide as saucers. Of course, Roxas looks like Ven…no wonder she's shocked.

"Do I…know you?" Aqua asked Roxas. When Roxas shook his head, Aqua looked away in disappointment. I sighed sadly as everyone introduced themselves. Except for Riku, of course, because he's a darkly dark loner. Then again, he did seem to be a bit distracted…oh wells.

So after that, everyone just chilled and talked about themselves. Aqua told them about her terrifying story of being bullied, then saved by the masculine Amaya Hikaru, who was so amazing and brave that she almost fainted from the sight. Wait…is masculine the right word? Well, too bad, because I bet she was shocked by my awesomeness.

I was humming 'weightless' as I was listening to Kairi talk to Aqua about the most boring things. I looked at Namine, who was drawing. I couldn't help but think that Fairy Tale would be the perfect song for her and Roxas. Once again, I pouted at the thought of them being together. I have to admit, I do have romantic thoughts about Roxas every now and then. But don't we all? Roxas and Namine are too perfect. Sora and Kairi are cute together too. I'll have to get them to admit their feelings for each other…

Does it mean I'm left with Riku? BLEH! No way! Not in a million trillion years, bitch! I mean, I would pair Riku and Aqua together, but that would be pointless. Even if she doesn't remember it, Aqua is still searching for Terra and Ven. Her lover and best buddy. In my opinion.

Then again…I wander what it would look like if me and Riku were a couple…

"OH HELL NO!" I yelled, hitting my head and scratching my tongue. Bad thoughts…bad thoughts…horrible thoughts. The gang looked at me in shock. Ha…embarrassing. I covered my face with my hands, trying to shield my burning cheeks.

I was sitting silently for a few minutes until I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I slowly turned my head to see Riku towering over me. Oh my, he looked so tall. Maybe cause he is tall…derrrr.

"We have to talk…privately." Riku said, ever-so-scarily as always.

"Oh my! Are you gonna ask me to marry you?" I gasped dramatically. You can't blame me. I almost cracked up from the gangs' expressions.

Riku's response was dragging me away from the group. Quite easily too. I knew he was strong as pie, so I just plodded along. Hehe, maybe pie was the wrong example.

"Come to think of it…I do like pie. Especially apple pie. Yummy." Riku looked at me like I was a freak then sighed deeply. Looks like he's given up on finding out what type of crack I take every morning.

"You know yesterday…when you fainted?" When that creepy stalker voice spoke to me, yes. I nodded in reply.

"What did the stalker voice say to you?" Whoa, that's 90% on your awesomeness test, Riku. You forgot the creepy.

"Ooooooh shit." Yeah, um, we're in deep shit here. How could I forget! Dammit, dammit, dammit.

"What?" Riku said with a hint of anger. Hey, that sounds like a recipe! Just add a silver haired teenage boy and a pinch of anger, and you get a whole bunch of shitting your pants daily! Kyaa.

"Well…it said something about Cinderella...then…it possible said…the heartless…are coming…in 5 days." I said nervously, looking away and twisting my foot like a little kid. I bit my bottom lip to stop the smile that was threatening to appear. Seriously, I smile at the worst times.

"And why didn't you tell me this?" Riku whispered harshly.

"I forgot." I replied blandly.

Riku rolled his eyes impatiently and stormed off to the secret spot.

"Hey! Wait up! You grumpy old man!" I think Riku didn't fully get rid of that darkness…

Being my dramatic self, I gripped Riku's arm and turned him around.

"What?" He asked, obviously annoyed.

"I'm sorry…I don't really know what it's like to be consumed by darkness, or to be possessed. But trust me, I know what it's like to lose the people that matter to you most…and to watch helplessly as they suffer…" I almost whispered, hanging my head low.

"Whatever." Riku muttered. I lifted my head to see him walking away, his back laughing at me evilly.

What I didn't see, was the pain and regret in his eyes as he left me by myself.


	6. Boom Boom

**Wooo, another chappy. this one took me a while. i dont know why, but i just COULDNT write. but i pushed myself, andthe lovely snowcloud8 persuaded me to continue. xD**

**This is kinda like a filler, i dunno why. it just doesnt feel as good as my other chappys. but its the longest one, so be happeh! Btw, the 'Fairy Tale' song i mentioned in the other chappy, is by SNSD ... derr. (: **

**Disclaimer: Puh-leaaase, i dont own Kingdom hearts. ;D ... ILY my reviewers!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Boom Boom.**

As I made an attempt to shake off the dramatic moment, I walked back to the secret place. Pfft, as if Riku matters anyway. He doesn't even care about me, so why bother being nice to him. I don't care about him, nooo way. And I don't care about his opinion either. So I might as well not talk to him. Think an idiot like me can't not talk to someone? Well, wait and see, bitches.

When I got back, everyone was sitting normally. Like everything was normal. Normal my ass. Yes, I'm in a crappy mood. Need to listen to SNSD to calm down.

"What's going on?" Sora quizzed, breaking the silence. We all looked to Riku, who seemed to be in another world. Dude, get your head out of the clouds. I sighed deeply, deciding I was gonna have to explain the shizz.

"The heartless are coming in 4 days." All eyes turned to me, wide as saucers. Except Riku, of course, cause he's all gangster-ninja style and prefers to stay that way.

"How did you find this out?" Roxas asked. When I looked at Roxas I think I settled down a bit. A little bit.

"I got bitten by a radio-active spider." Spider man, Spider man, does whatever a spider can. Can he swing, from a web? Take a look over head. Hey there, here comes the spider man.

"OH MY GOD, REALLY?" Sora butted in, hyper excited.

"No, you idiot." I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Anyway…if the heartless are coming, what can we do to stop them?" Kairi asked while patting Sora on the shoulder. Naaw.

"Try and get everyone's hearts to be filled with light, I suppose." Roxas said.

"." I'm a crazy bitch.

"…What?" Roxas asked.

"Welp, obviously that could never happen. Teenagers nowadays…" I sighed for the hundredth time.

"What do you mean?" Namine asked. WHOA! Hold the phone! Namine doesn't know about hormones? Hehe, I'll take that to my advantage…somehow.

"Hormones. They make you do crazy things. And make you get pissy, a lot." I chuckled. Oh the memories…

"Huh?" Sora, that little kiddy. Goes around killing nobodies, yet knows nothing about hormones. What a sad life he has.

"Don't worry, Sora. Just don't ask me any questions when your willy starts getting bigger…" Sora started freaking out, as always.

"My…willy?" He asked, horrified.

"Cough cough.. anyways. What are we gonna do? Practice some fights skills? I mean, I'm not very fit, because of my obsession with anime, so I have to get my ninja moves back into shape." I really didn't want to get into the subject of puberty at the moment.

"I guess that's all we can do. The weekend starts tonight, so we have enough time." Roxas said.

"OMG! We can have a sleepover at my house!" I yelled, grinning madly at Kairi, who looked just as excited.

"Uhhh…?" Poor Roxas. He doesn't understand the excitement us teenage girls get when someone mentions a sleepover.

"Oh, so sorreh Roxy. Girls only." Hey, I have a gender bender of Roxas called Roxy…

"So Riku, what do you think?" Sora asked gramps.

"Whatever." Riku replied. Wow, someone's got their knickers in a twist… No seriously, I have a wedgie.

* * *

So, after calling Sally to ask and waiting for school to finish and shizz, we soon all ended up at my house. My beautiful, two story, white and blue house. Of course, it aint beautiful per se, but because I live in it, it's like the house is saying "Hey, I'm a house, and I'm sexy, wanna come inside me?" Dirty thoughts!

As we waited for Sally to get the door, I sat, and thought. Just like normal. Riku was standing against the veranda railing being Riku, Namine was drawing (I know you're gob smacked, I was too) with a curious Aqua watching curiously and Roxas was sitting me, listening to Kairi and Sora chat about stuffs. Everything was normal, until Sally opened the door to see my 'new friends'.

At first she just stood there with her mouth opened like a fish. Then her eyes widened and her mouth curved into a massive grin. Next thing I knew, Sally had taken my hand, dragged my inside, and shut the door in everyone else's faces. I mustn't be the only person to remember Kingdom Hearts…

"OH MY FUCKING GOD ITS ROXAS!" Sally practically screamed. Yeah, she was a fan of Roxas too.

"Oh lordy, a little louder and they might hear you." I said sarcastically.

"Oops. Oh my fucking god it's Roxas." Sally whispered. Sometimes, I think I'm the sane one in the family.

"Sigh. Yes, it's Roxas. And Sora, Namine, Kairi and Aqua."

"Oh! And Riku." Hey, it isn't my fault I left out Riku. Thought we were pointing out the good things.

"We better get my FRIENDS, who have no idea about what they are to us, before they catch a cold." Sally nodded in understanding and we opened the front door.

For a moment we just stood there. Sally examined everyone with her curious eyes one by one, until she bent down to me and started giggling.

"Hey, Riku looks younger than usual." She whispered, making sure no one else heard. Yay! I wasn't the only one who noticed.

"I know right? So awesome." Oopsie daisies. I'm supposed to be pissed off with him! No laughing at his awesomeness at this current moment! ...awesomeness?

Knowing that all Sally could do was gawk at the gang, I elegantly opened the door for my buddies.

"Madam Moiselles, please make yourselves at home. Oh, and Madam Roxy, could you please wipe your feet before entering." I grinned proudly while I watched the girls walk in, with Sora following close by. Riku just rolled his eyes and him and Roxas stayed put.

"Sora, do you know what a Madam Moiselle is?" I laughed. Poor kid.

"Eh?" He asked, his head tilting to the side. Must…hold…back…fangirl scream.

"Naaaw, don't worry. You can come inside anyway. Widdle princess." I teased, ruffling his hair. Sora smiled brightly (Still held back a fangirl moment) and went inside.

"Madam, Roxy, please remember to wipe your feet." I ordered. Roxas chuckled a bit (KYAAAA! Oh my, the fangirl inside me was roaring) and walked inside. After a few moments of awkwardly standing there, I shuffled inside too, and Riku followed close behind. Ho ho hoo! Close behind! … Ew.

"Stupid dirty mind…should learn some manners!" I muttered.

"What did you say, Amy?" Kairi asked.

"Heh, nothing…" Okay, so maybe it was obvious it wasn't nothing…but still. Dirty, horrible mind.

"Alrighty then! Amy, can you please show the girlies to your room? I'll get the boys here a drink." Sally said, breaking the awkward silence that had been lingering for about 5 minutes.

"Awesome!" I smiled and skipped up the stairs to my room, with my three, obviously highly enthusiastic, biffles following me.

* * *

So, after about half an hour, we were all chillin in my lounge room. Sally couldn't stop grinning, and Namine, oh guess what, Namine was drawing! Whoa! Big surprise there…Anyway, Riku was going all wazza wazza, while Roxas, Aqua, Sora and Kairi were chattin bout random shizz. Getting bored, I decided to run upstairs and get something from my room.

"Ay yo finally! Is this what choo been waitin fo? Brand new GD! YEEAH!" I sang, imitating G-Dragon. That guy is a legend…

I was about to leave my room, until I saw a blue star in the corner of my eye. Me, being the obsessive KH fan I am, recognized it immediately as Aqua's Wayfinder. Woot woot.

"Aqua! You dropped sumfin in mah room!" I heard footsteps up the stairs until eventually a very confuzzled Aqua walked into the room. Grinning like a Mad Hatter (heh, mad hatter) I showed Aqua her lovable Wayfinder. People moods can change quickly. Just saying…

Aqua, eyes mixed with sadness and shock reached her shaking hands out and took the Wayfinder. She then collapsed to her knees and started to cry. Not hard, but silent tears. Poor thang. Feeling sorry for Aqua, I sat down on the floor with her and gave her a big hug. Aqua returned the embrace and sat quietly crying in my arms until she had no more tears to shed.

"I…remember." Aqua whispered. I was shocked. I mean, normally I had always thought Aqua was a strong woman…but in the end I guess we're all human. Even Riku, that fudged up pedophile.

After I had given Aqua some tissues (they smell like oranges, just saying) and she settled down. Smiled sweetly to me, Aqua thanked me and we went back downstairs.

"Aqua has finally remembered her undying love for Terra!" I shouted gleefully. Unfortunately, this earned me a slap on the back of the head. Thanks a heap, Aqua.


	7. Im A Loner

**Whoa, sorreh about the late update. I sorta thought that i had uploaded it, but turns out i hadnt! haha.  
This chappy is super super long. Longest chappy I have EVER! made. party timeee.  
Anyhow, thanks a ton to those who support my story, there may not be that much, but some is better than none!  
I really did try with this chapter, and i hope you think it was good! I woulda made the flashback longer, but it was the last thing i did (just then!) and i wanted to finish the chapter quickly.  
Diclaimer: I dont own Kingdom Hearts. Or Sea-salt ice creams, but I REALLY have to try making them! I have the recipe n everything! :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Im A Loner.**

And so Aqua told her inspiring tale of how she defeated the evil Vanitas and Co. and blah blah blah. It's not like I think it's a bad story, it's just that I've heard it so many times. I actually find the tale wonderful. And I couldn't help but giggle at the look of Aqua's face at the happy memories with Terra.

"So…why do I look like Ventus?" Roxas asked. Naaw, widdle Roxy is confused! I decided to answer the question, since no one else knew.

"Sighhh, when Ven was about to lose his heart, Sora said he could come chill in his heart. After the events in Hallow Bastion, and when Sora released his heart, Sora actually released Ventus' heart instead of his own. This lead to Sora's Nobody to look more like Ven instead of Sora." Gah, this is confuzzling shizz.

We sat in silence for a moment. When I looked over to Aqua, I saw she still looked a bit upset. Poor thaang. Getting separated from her Terra must've been real tough!

"I'm hungry." I said out of nowhere. Since no one seemed to really pay attention, they were all in depressing moods, I got up and went to the kitchen.

People need to cheer up, geez.

After scanning through my cupboard and finding there was nothing delicious in it, I went to the fridge. The site before me made a light bulb literally pop above my head. Oh. Em. Fudging. Jizzle.

"WHO WANTS SEA SALT ICE CREAAAAAAM?" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Bitch, I want them to hear me!

But, oh guess what, no one replied. Fudge them and their stupid depression.

"I'll take that as a yes then." I muttered. Who could deny sea salt ice cream made by the sexy Amaya Hikaru? I quickly got out seven ice creams and ran two the lounge room, grinning to my ears.

"I'm a loner, I'm a loner, dara diri dara doo~!" I sang, handing everyone an ice cream.

Silence…

Teeth biting into the cold sweet…

And Roxas' eyes lighting up like a little kid who got told he's getting a long wanted bicycle for Christmas.

I dare say I won.

"This is real good!" Roxas cheered happily. Everyone nodded in agreement. Even Riku.

Yep, I won.

"BOOSH!" I shouted, making a fist pump.

We all ate happily, and I gotta say, I did a pretty awesome job for my first try. Salty, but sweet. Yummeh.

Once we all finished, everyone seemed to be back in high spirits. We we're cracking jokes again, (Most of them referring to Sora, that poor kid) and having a good time. Ooooh yeah, good time babeh. Cough cough…Hey, I even saw Namine smile and laugh a couple times! Maybe taking them back to good memories is the best way to cheer them up.

But Riku was still as stoic as ever. He seemed very distracted…but at least he mocked Sora every now and then…so maybe things aren't that bad? Meh, as if I care anyway. He's a total tittie bitch, and doesn't deserve my love. Nuh-uh.

"Hey Sora, do you remember that time your mum walked in on you with a blow up doll?" Kairi giggled evilly.

"Oh gawd Sora! What were you doing?" I gasped, astounded.

"N-No! I was just dressing it up! I-I wasn't doing anything naughty! I swear!" Sora stuttered.

"Lies." I hissed, keeping a straight face.

"Kairi! You said you wouldn't tell anyone!" He whined.

"And exactly how old were you, Sora?"Roxas chimed in.

"I was only 8!"

"Geez, that's a tad young to start." Failing at keeping serious any longer, I burst into a tearful laughter. Everyone else joined in with me, even Namine! Not Riku though…wait, I don't care about him!

Around an hour had passed, and we were starting to get pretty bored again. Namine was back to drawing, and Roxas was watching contently. My, Roxas, when will you realize that ever since KH2 I have been wanting to glomp you and beg for your children?...Riku was still sitting there, being Riku, and Sora, Kairi, and Aqua were talking about memories.

"Riku, are you okay?" Aqua asked.

"Hm?...Yeah, I'm fine." He replied. That liar. He was pretty good at hiding it…but I could tell.

Hey, I'm a ninja and can do anything, so that means I can read minds too.

"Oh, okay then!" Aqua said gleefully. You know how when I was pairing up peoples and I said that I would have to go with Riku? Welp, since Aqua arrived, I decided that it was be her and Riku. Not that I'm upset. It's actually a major relief. I can be a loner!

"I'm a loner, I'm a loner, dara diri dara doo~!" Everyone is jealous of my singing, I bet you.

As a way to entertain myself, I skipped up the stair to my room. I don't know why, I just felt like it. I was looking around my room, and stopped at a certain photo that was sitting on my bedside table. It was a picture of my parents, my real parents, and a 6 year old me, wearing a pink cowgirl hat. We were all smiling as if there was nothing wrong with the world.

"That lady doesn't look like Sally." I heard a voice say behind me. I jumped and turned around to see Roxas standing with his hands in his pockets.

"Holy crap! You scared me!" I laughed nervously. Please, oh please, don't bring up my parents…

"Amaya, are they your real parents?" Roxas asked seriously. I took a deep breath. Might as well tell him.

"Yeah…they died…at the start of this year…"

"I'm sorry…what happened?" He sat on my bed and patted next to him, smiling softly. A little bit reluctantly, I sat down next to him and told him a story I had abandoned so long ago.

* * *

xxxxFlashy Back!xxxx

It was a Friday night and I was sitting in my room, listening to music and talking to friends on Facebook, when I got a text from my boyfriend.

Noctis is a cool guy. He's the most popular guy in school, and one of the best looking. Me and him had been going out for around 2 months. Sure, he flirted with other girls every once and a while, but that was normal. At least, that's what I thought at the time.

**To: Amy  
From: Noctis  
**Heyy babe. xx

**To: Noctis:  
From: Amy  
**Hii. Xx Wanna come over?

Sure, it might have been 9pm at night, but my parents didn't mind. Last time daddy said no, I threw a tantrum. You don't wanna see my tantrums.

**To: Amy  
From: Noctis  
**Sure thing. See you soon. ;)

I smiled, excited, and turned up my music. I had all the popular tunes. At that time I thought non English songs were retarded. And Anime…and video games. Anyway, music seemed to cheer me up, and get me in a good mood. I was applying make-up when I heard a blood curdling scream.

"Probably just mum trying to get my attention…SHUT UP MUM! IM PUTTING ON MAKE-UP!" I rolled my eyes and started putting on lip gloss.

Eventually, I got curious and decided to go to the kitchen. Mum didn't try and gain my attention for no reason. On my way, I bumped into something. Or someone…

They wore a black cloak, with the hood completely covering their face.

"Who are you?" I asked.

The person pointed to the kitchen floor, and lying there was my mother with a kitchen knife stabbed in her heart.

I screamed.

A lot of the rest of that night was turned into blurred pictures, like slideshow continuously running through my brain. My dad running into the kitchen. The cloaked man trying to hurt me. Dad protecting me and getting himself killed in the process. And me sitting there helplessly by their sides, begging and screaming for them to come back.

At around 9:30, I saw car lights flashing through the lounge room window. The murderer was starting to walk towards me, but once the lights appeared, he disappeared through a portal. The front door opened and Noctis walked in.

He looked at me in disgust as I gazed at him hopefully, praying he could help me. He could hold me in his arms and take away the pain. But the look in his eyes said something else.

"Yuck." Was all Noctis said, before leaving my house and going back home.

So I cried non-stop until I finally had the courage to call the Ambulance. The arrogant teenager had somehow left me, and I turned into a broken hearted little girl.

Realization had poisoned my veins, and I discovered life is definitely a bitch.

* * *

We sat silently for a while. Bravely, I hadn't cried one tear. I couldn't let Roxas see me cry. No way! I'm too hyper active to cry. Although, I could feel them threatening to spill…very soon I would break, I knew that for sure. And Roxas just sat there, staring at nothing, until he finally looked up at me, directly in the eyes.

"I'm sorry for your loss…" Was all he could say. Dude, I'm sorry for your loss of words.

"I'm fine." I managed to say, even making a small, fake, smile.

I'm not quite sure whether or not he actually believed me, but I was interrupted before I could continue to ponder on it.

"ROXAS! NAMINE WON'T TALK TO ME!" Kairi shouted from downstairs. I could feel the bed rise as Roxas got off the bed.

"I…have to go." He said, and he practically ran down the stairs. Oh, how that boy loves Namine. I could see it in his eyes. Such a shame, too.

Feeling depressed, I decided to grab my big Mickey Mouse teddy and hug it. It felt so nice to hug. So I just sat there, holding onto Mickey like he was going to die too, and stared at my wall.

"If I keep this up, I'll end up being an emo." I muttered to myself. A tear rolled down my cheek. Yes, a tear. Shitballs, soon I would turn into a hormonal teenager, all over again. I shut my eyes tight, trying to block out bad thoughts.

Another tear slid down my cheek. Fudge, when did I become so emotional?

Well, derr, since you actually realize your parents are dead. Gone. Ka-boom.

As another tear decided to journey down my cheek, I felt someone sit next to me wrap their arm around me. The arm was so comforting…and protective. Maybe Roxas came back? I didn't want to open my eyes, though, so I curled into a ball and leaned against whoever it was. I lasted about 3 seconds until I gave in to the temptation to open my eyes. And as I looked up, I knew I could never mistaken those eyes.

"Riku?" I guess it was more of a statement then a question, but he nodded back anyway.

I burst into tears. I didn't understand why, so it made me cry harder. I was depressed, scared, and most of all, confused. Why did such good parents have to die? They were so nice, always smiling. Sure, they were strict at times, but at least they were alive! My dad was a bit of a douchebag now and then, but at least he was there! I cried harder and harder. I hadn't cried at all, since that day.

Riku tightened his grip around me, and I covered my face with my hands. How could I let him see me like this? Riku practically hated me, I couldn't let him see me cry! But alas, I cried. I just didn't get why he was comforting me…I mean, sure, in the library he said he didn't hate me, but I bet he was lying! Yes, that's it. And he was only comforting me to make me shut up.

"Amaya…" I heard Riku whisper, and chose to ignore it.

We sat like that for what seemed like ages, until my crying turned to sobs, and my sobs turned to silence. I must've run out of tears.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. I must be annoying the hell out of him.

"Look, Amaya, you aren't a burden. If anything, I want to help you."

"…Eh?"

"Don't worry about it then. Just…if you need help, then you can ask me, okay?" Uncertainly, I nodded in agreement.

"Who are you, and what have you done to Riku?" Riku chuckled a bit, and shook his head. Gah, I'm offended! I noticed Riku still had his arm around me…wooow. As I was about to get trapped into dark thoughts, I felt the bed rise again and Riku was started to walk towards my iPod dock.

"Which song?" He asked. This guy is pretty smart, I have to admit.

"Hmmm…Oh! by SNSD." I said after some thought. Riku nodded and the song started playing.

"How'd you know?" I asked him before he could leave.

"You said music gets you into a good mood…so I thought it would cheer you up." Reasonable enough.

"Whatcha doin?" A certain red head skipped into the room. I didn't want her to see I had been crying, so I closed my eyes and got into a meditating position.

"Meditating." I said seriously, and I heard Riku and a probably confuzzled Kairi leave the room.

_I'm not the girl you knew before, brand new sound.  
Come and meet the new me, one more round.  
Dance, dance, dance till we run this town.  
Oppa, oppa, I'll be, I'll be, down, down, down down._

And so, I listened to 'Oh!', 'Gee' and 'Ha ha ha' until I was in high spirits once again.

"Oh! Oh! Oh oh! Barry's sad and gay!" I sang, skipping down the stairs. I went to the lounge, finding everyone watching the television. They all looked up as I entered the room. Seeing Riku eying me suspiciously, I put on my biggest smile.

"Amy! I almost missed you! Took a while…whatever you were doing…" Kairi said cheerfully, jumping over the couch and giving me a hug. I winked at her and licked my lips.

"You know it." I went to sit with the gang, and guess what, Namine was drawing!

I'm only saying, but I'm not really a T.V. person. I'm the type of teenager that would rather sit back reading fanfiction, or playing the PS2, over watching the latest soap operas. But there I was, sitting with a bunch of Kingdom Hearts characters, watching the newest episode of 'Home and Away'.

If it wasn't for the fact that I was with my most beloved video characters in the world, I would've shot myself.

"Naaw! Come on! Where's the gore! Where's the excitement! I want to watch Elfen Lied!" I whined, kicking my legs in the air. Seriously, Kairi was the only one who was intrigued by the crappy drama.

And Kairi had the remote. Just my luck.

Sally soon came home, and ordered us some Pizza. Om Nom Nom.

"What should I try, Hawaiian, or Meat Lovers?" Roxas asked, curiously look at the pizzas.

"Both!" Sora said, grabbing a piece of Hawaiian, Meat Lovers, Barbeque and stacked them into one pile, attempting to fit it all in his mouth.

…didn't end too well. Yuckys.

Once we finished cleaning up Sora's…mess, we all sat down to watching some more television.

"You know, Sora, I think you kind of put me off my meal." Aqua commented, with a distgusted expression. But Sora just giggled and ate more pizza. Bored of watching crappy T.V., I got out a USB and put it in the DVD player. Mwua. Ha. Ha.

I switched the channel to DVD, and the screen suddenly changed, and a certain song called 'Lillium' started to play.

"Oh my god…Amy, I know it's that time of night when you watch anime, but I don't think…" Sally began.

"I don't think many of you will want to watch this." I finished, looking at the gang.

Trust me, by the time the opening had finished, only Aqua, Riku and I were left.

"What is this about…?" But I shushed Aqua before she could continue. This is my anime time, biatch. Anyway, most of the episodes consisted with me intently watching, not interrupting

"BANDO YOU ASSHOLE!" … Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's all I said the whole time. Once two episodes finished, I sadly turned off the DVD and flopped back on the couch. Aqua had left half way through the episodes, saying 'I better check on everyone else'. Whatever you say, Aqua…

"That was…interesting." I turned around to see Riku sitting next to me, with an unreadable expression.

"You only liked it because it had boobs…didn't cha?" I joked, elbowing his arm.

"…Wouldn't you be affected by the gore…considering what has happened in the past?" He asked cautiously.

"Nah, past is past. You gotta learn to get over it, ya know?"

Riku just sat there, being stoic, until we decided to go upstairs and join everyone else. Turns out they were playing Crash Bandicoot Team Racing. Without me. Bitches.

We spent the rest of the night playing various games on the PS2. My Kingdom Hearts games had mysteriously gone missing, but I was super careful anyway. We played until 12am, which Sally said it was bedtime, especially if we wanted to be able to wake up early in the morning.

I hobbled my way to bed, saying goodnight to the guys (They were sleeping in the spare room, while me and the girlies were in my room) but Riku held me back.

"Tell you what, if you try hard tomorrow when we train, I'll watch the rest of Elfen Lied with you." He said to me. Hoooooly mother of pahsex.

"Reaaally?" I squeaked. Riku nodded.

"Yaaay!" And well, I hugged him. As soon as I realized what I was doing, I let go and ran off, not daring to look back.

I must be on crack. I hate Riku! Gah, him and his…meanyness.

To make matters worse, my shoes smelt like pineapples.

Oh, life is grand.


	8. Only Human

**Wazzup all mah homies? Havent been updating lately cause the holidays just started and homework was needed to be done. I also went to Melbourne for a couple days. Wooh. Anyhow, heres another chappy for Raindrops. THANKS TO REVIEWERS N SUCH! XD  
I dont really like the title for the story, but oh well. And BEETEEDUBS! all my chappys are named after songs! Incase anyone wanted to know :)  
Lifes a Bitch: Its chappy 1, so i didnt bother with that one.  
Upsets and Downfalls: The Ready Set (English)  
Echo: SNSD (Korean)  
Hold My Hand: MJ ft Akon (English)  
Weightless: All Time Low (English)  
Boom Boom: Super Junior (Korean)  
Im A Loner: CN Blue (Korean)  
Only Human: K (Japanese) Only Human is a theme song for my fave drama, 1 litre of tears. Long live Aya Kitou. 3  
Disclaimer: I DONT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS YOU MOTHER POOPING PRAWN CRACKERS. (:**

* * *

**Chapter 8:  
****Only Human! (:**

I woke up with something wet wiping across my face. Getting pissed off, I opened my eyes to see a happy as daisies Norm licking my cheek.

"YUCK! Norm! YOU LICK YOUR FRIKKEN BALLS WITH THAT!" Looking at the clock, I saw it was 6am.

But the time didn't seem to bother Norm, because he was still happy as ever, with his tongue hanging out of his mouth. I looked around my room, and saw Aqua, Namine and Kairi were still asleep.

Either they did something very _exciting_ that caused them to sleep heavily, or they are just heavy sleepers. Hopefully they were just sleeping heavily. Surprised they hadn't woken up from my yelling.

Norm jumped onto my bed, and curled into a ball. Since I was already wide awake, I jumped out of bed and attempted to quietly walk downstairs. Of course, quietness doesn't seem to fit with my abilities, but I'm not the one who created my construction manual.

"Alas, young grasshopper. Even a simple butterfly can be decisive with its appearance." I whispered mystically, creeping into the kitchen.

"mmmm…looks like Sall-sall got us some cookies." Yummeh yummeh.

I took two choc-chip and mint cookies, my favorite, and went out to the front porch. Looks like I could spend a few minutes out the front on my comfy morning chair, freezing to death in my pajamas, all by myself.

Yeees, that's right. All by myself.

But I guess I did some pretty bad sins in the past. Cause karma keeps on stabbing me in the back. Guess who was sitting in MY morning chair on MY morning porch?

I'm sorry, I know a lot of people don't like guessing games. Silly me.

Back to the point, it was the ninja master himself.

"What are you doing up so early, Riku?" I asked, nibbling on a cookie.

"I would ask you the same question…but I really don't care."

Tittie bitch.

"Riku…"

"Yes?"

"Is it that time of the month? If so, I can leave you alone…or we can talk about it. Whatever makes you feel better." I said in a sweet, innocent voice.

Have I ever told you how scary Riku's death glares are? Well, they are terrifying. However, they don't affect me! Nooo way. Ive invented a type of bug repellent for Riku's glares. Took me about an hour to make, but definitely worth it.

Since all Riku did was glare, I decided that I could try a different approach. One that wouldn't end up with my head getting served to the sharks.

"Cookie?" I held out my other cookie to Riku, but he only looked at it as if it was smelled like rotten eggs. Meany.

"You no likey cookies?"

"Sora is more of a cookie person…"

"You saying only idiots like cookies? Cause, I mean, I like cookies and I'm not an idiot."

Riku stared at me like I _was_ an idiot. So I shoved the cookie in his mouth.

"Eat. The. Cookie."

So he chewed…and chewed…and swallowed.

"Had better." Riku said, emotionless. So I poked my tongue at him.

I bet, deep down, his manliness started to slip away.

"Hra-tsa-tsa ia ripi-dapi dilla barits tad dillan deh lando" I sang, hanging upside down off the porch ledge.

"What the hell are you doing?" Riku asked.

"Why, young grasshopper, its called being ninja and singing a Japanese song at the same time!"

...

Poor Riku. I hope I have damaged some of his brain cells.

Once everyone else had woken up and we all finished breakfast, the gang and I went down to the school gym.

"I can't believe we actually got in here…" Aqua thought out loud.

"Well…the security system wasn't THAT hard to get into."

"Sora, I was the one who broke into the system, not you. Dumbass." I rolled my eyes and turned up the volume on my iPod.

"Did you have to bring your iPod?" Sora asked. I guess no one likes my singing.

"Well, I'm sorry if I wanna listen to some reasonable music! Have you even heard what's on the radio lately? GAH! DISPICABLE! ABSOLUTLEY DISPICABLE!" I ranted, then turned my iPod up some more.

"Po Pi Po Pi Po! Po Pi Po! WEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Looks like she won't need a warm up." Kairi sighed happily as the gang watched me run around the gym pretending to be an airplane.

After I calmed down, and everyone had warmed up, we decided to split into pairs. Sora with Kairi, Roxas with Namine, and Riku with me. Aqua said she wanted to practice her magic skills by herself, so she could concentrate better.

Now, I know what you're thinking. _Why the hell is Amaya letting herself get paired with Riku? Isn't that suicide?_ Well, in case you don't remember, Riku promised he would watch the rest of Elfen Lied with me.

"_Tell you what, if you try hard tomorrow when we train, I'll watch the rest of Elfen Lied with you."_

"_Reaaally?" I squeaked. Riku nodded._

And that's when I hugged him….I shudder at the thought.

However, let's get back to present time.

"Do you know how to kick, punch, _anything?"_ Riku asked. He surely didn't look like he was having fun Mr. Emo.

"I had two years experience of karate when I was 12, thank-you very much!"

"Well, why didn't you tell me that in the first place?" Riku sighed, annoyed, but kept talking anyway.

"Either way, it's impossible for me to teach you how to fight and defend yourself properly in as small time as 3 days, so I'm just going to teach you some useful skills."

"You know, what if that disembodied voice was a lying son of a cow, and the heartless aren't actually coming?" I asked.

**Well hello there Amaya. Miss me?**

"OH YOU COCKY BITCH! HOW DARE YOU HIDE FROM ME FOR AGES THEN COME BACK AND SAY _MIIIISS ME?_ AND WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN ABOUT ME GROWING UP? LEAVING THE PAST BEHIND? HEY? HEEEEY?"

**Take things seriously and don't act like such a child, maybe?**

"Well, looks like _someone _has got attitude today. You know, why the hell did it have to be me? EH? Why did I have to be the one to have freaking fictional characters become real? Couldn't I just be NORMAL?"

**It was a lucky draw out of a hat. Anyone could be in your position right now.**

Of course, while this was all happening the rest of the gang had ran over to see what the hell was happening. I probably looked like a lunatic.

"So…if I was just randomly chosen…that means anyone can take my spot…right?"

**Exactly.**

I pouted. Scowled. Stomped my foot. Then ran away as fast as I could.

Bewildered, and slightly bemused, Kairi, Sora, Roxas, Namine, Aqua and Riku watched as an evident crack head was running through the doors and outside.

"What…the hell just happened?" Roxas asked, a little worried.

"She's upset." Namine whispered.

"I think I know where she is." Riku said. He was the only one not shocked by what had happened, and had his hands casually in his pockets. Before anyone could ask, Riku was walking out the doors.

"They better not have ice-cream without us." Sora squinted his eyes evilly, then everyone went back to training.

"Hells no am I gonna get replaced. Nooo way."

_Punch._

"I may be retarded, but I am no idiot!"

_Double punch._

"That little tit bitch voice thinks it can mess with my head?"

_Triple punch._

"Well its messing with the wrooong person!"

_Round-house kick._

"KYA!"

To tell you the truth, I was surprised I could still do a round-house kick and not fall on my ass.

I was in the schools fitness room, beating up a punching bag. Poor thing. But, seriously, I was in the mood. I had been replaced a lot in the past. But I wasn't gonna be a downer and cry in a corner, not any more.

"At first I considered you would be in the library, but knowing how pissed off you looked, I thought that you would be here instead."

I turned around to see Riku leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed.

"Well, you must be a pretty good guess." I was somewhat puffed out from my spaz attack, and leaned against the punching bag.

Awkward silence…

"I see your still in shape with your skills." Riku declared, breaking the awkwardness.

"Heh, yeah well, after I quit karate I _did _practice on the wall from time to time." I laughed nervously not even realizing what I said.

"…Amaya?"

"Yeeees?"

"…can we go back to the gym now?" I nodded enthusiastically and skipped out the door.

While on the way to the gym, I turned around and started skipping backwards to face Riku.

"Hey, Riku, you haven't completely got rid of your darkness, have you?"

He raised an eyebrow skeptically but shook his head.

"Who knows, maybe one day you'll find a gal that gets rid of it because of her wonderful light. That's what happens in fanfiction, anyway."

"Right…"

"As quoted in a song, 'On the opposite side of sadness, is something called a smile'."

I made an exaggerated smile and skipped through the gym doors, ready for whatever type of torture Riku was going to give me.

Okay, so training with Riku wasn't exactly torture…The only problem was that when we got home at 6pm I was sore as hell and felt like crap. Seriously, the dude let me eat my lunch for like, 2 minutes! Luckily, Sally made us some chow mein soup for tea. Yum yum for my tum tum!

"God…I'm so glad I don't have any homework." I groaned, lying on the couch after finishing tea.

"Amen to that!" Sora cheered.

"You dumbass Sora. You have never even had homework." I rolled my eyes and turned on the television.

"Hey Amy, where's your dad?" Kairi asked, curiously.

Oh. That's right. They didn't know.

"Zee father is on a business trip."

Technically, that wasn't a lie. Because my _adoptive _father was on business trip.

"Oooh. Cool!" Kairi smiled and my eye twitched. Damn drugs.

"Anyway! I'm watching Elfen Lied now! SO SCRAM!" In less than a minute, everyone had left the room apart from me and Riku.

In a matter of minutes Riku and I were sitting on the couch watching Elfen Lied. Before you go thinking that it was romantic, those thoughts never crossed my mind. I was too distracted by the anime.

"Can't wait for episode 9! Woo!"

I'm pretty sure I fell asleep at episode 5, but Riku woke me up before episode 9. By the time we had watched all the episodes, it was 11:30. Aqua, Sora and Kairi came in for the last two episodes, because I promised there was no nudity.

"Well, that was a wacked up anime." Sora piped up, stretching his arms and groaning.

From the other side of the house, we could hear Norm stretch and groan as well, and everyone cracked up laughing.

"I think you share telepathic skills with my dog, Sora." I chuckled, patting his head. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kairi, and it gave me an idea.

"Hey…Sora. Kairi was really scared while watching Elfen Lied. I don't think she likes blood…"

But Sora just shrugged his shoulders. "It wasn't that bad. It's only animated."

"IDIOT!" I yelled, and stomped my foot.

At that moment, Roxas and Namine walked in.

"What's up guys?" Roxas asked. Wazza Wazza!

"Can we watch a movie, Amy?" Aqua asked, and I nodded. Because I knew just the movie we could watch.

Just so you know, when I put in the Peter Pan (2005) movie into the DVD player, I didn't think of the possibility that Sora or Riku would recognize the story. Fortunately, they didn't. And neither did Aqua. Which I was very glad about.

Here is a tally of the noises the gals and I made while watching the movie:

**Number of 'Naaaw!'s: 6**

**Number of 'DAYUM!'s: 4, all by me. **I happen to think Jeremy is pretty good looking, thank-you very much.

**Number of 'Ouch's: 3**

**Number of 'Screw you Captain Hook!'s: 2. **Ironically, Kairi and I said it at the same time. Great minds think alike.

After the movie we all went to bed not knowing whether we were excited or dreading going to sleep and waking up to do another day of training.

But, I guess, sometimes you just gotta have fun. We're only human after all.


	9. Replay

**Hello lovies. XD Another chappy, i hope you like it. if you want the chapters longer, just say so. :3  
The randomness kinda stops here folks. I mean, there'll still be comedy type stuff, but it gets into the storyline here! HEH! TRY N GUESS! XD  
I kinda had a bit of...down moodness when i was writing the second half of this. just one of those 'Im not a good writer' moments. but no one cares anyway! ha, Please, have fun little ones. :) I dont own kingdom hearts.  
This chapter iiiis: Replay- by SHINee. im ADDICTED to this song...and the video. :3 Japanese one, of course. But still. Onew looks cool in those glasses. :3 and Jonghyun in the cafee. :P**

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Replay**

Before going to sleep that night, I looked up at my glow in the dark stars and pondered on a few things.

That freaking disembodied voice annoys the hell out of me. I mean, first of all it was saying things like 'You have to make the right decisions' and 'You will be the one to save the world', then all of a sudden it said I can be replaced? That I'm not valuable in any shape or form? That bitch!

All I knew was that I had to help to be helped and all that shizz, that violence isn't good enough to defeat the darkness, and if someone dies it's all my fault.

No pressure at all, Amy.

It's still a little strange to be around video game characters, but somehow easy to get used to. I mean, they're all good looking, damn them. Namine is getting prettier, and she was getting more lovable each day. With that innocence, who couldn't love her? I meant that in a non-pedophile way.

Hmm…I wander what it would be like to have blonde hair?

Starting to feel tired, I turned on my iPod and switched to SNSD's new song, 'Let It Rain'. Thinking is hard work…

* * *

Instead of being woken up early by Norm's dick infected tongue, I woke up at the same time as Kairi, Namine and Aqua, and we started the day the same as we did on Saturday. We walked to the gym. I got hyper as poop. Then I got tortured by Riku. Everything was normal.

Except my hair was blonde.

The poor neighbors would've woken up from their sleep-ins early because of my scream.

"Amy, are you sure you didn't dye your hair blonde yourself?" Sora asked while we were walking back home. EVERYONE had been teasing me ALL DAY about it…Gah.

"For the last time, I'm sure I didn't dye it myself! Although…I do kinda look like Jessica in the Oh! Video…teehee."

My hair was a golden type of blonde, and the only bonus was that I looked a bit like an SNSD member. So I tied my hair in two low pony tails so I'd look even sexier. I think it worked.** (/fs70/f/2010/153/4/8/oh_Jung_jessica_SNSD_by_ Thats Jessica with the pony tails, just so you know. XD )**

"I'm pretty sure her scream this morning says enough, in my opinion." Kairi giggled.

"I wander what would happen if she had woken up bold." Riku chuckled.

I turned around poked my tongue at him before running ahead of the group.

"Them cucumbers!" I shouted before walking inside my house. I was about 3 minutes ahead of the gang, me and my ninja speed.

"HONEY I'M HOME!" I sang loudly to no one in particular, and ran up the stairs.

Only to see Norm humping Mickey Mouse.

…Again.

"NORMAN YOU HORNY OLD DOG!" I screamed and took poor Mickey away.

So Norm gave me the puppy eyes and lifted his ears.

"YOU SUCK!" I cried, and ran to the bathroom to clean Mickey Mouse.

Norm followed. He started barking at me. That bastard!

As a way of retaliating, I barked back.

Norm barked.

I barked.

Norm barked.

I barked.

And that continued for around another 10 seconds until Norm stopped barking and gave up. HA! Amaya never loses.

That's when I heard crashing coming from downstairs.

Ready to beat some random robber's ass, I cautiously creeped down my stairs, leaning against the wall like a spy. I heard more crashing coming from behind the wall I was leaning on and held my breath, making a gun with my hands.

In one swift movement I stepped around the wall and pointed my 'gun' at the robber.

"PUT YO HANDS UP MOTHER FU….oh, hi Sally."

Turns out the robber was just Sally working in the kitchen. What a kill joy.

And then she saw my hair…

"OH GOLLY! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU HAIR?" Sally rushed up to me and ran her fingers through my blonde hair.

"That's what she said!" I turned around to see Sora smiling like a goof-ball. Not surprised.

Less than a second later, the front door opened and the rest of the gang came inside. Sally made a small squeak, attempting to hide a fangirl scream.

"Hey…Sally. Just remember that you're married." I whispered in her ear, giving her a wink.

"Ohh! So, if they're FICTIONAL characters, I can have as many fangirl moments as I want, but once they suddenly become REAL I can't have a little squeak or two?"

Sometimes I really do wonder who the child is in this messed up family.

"Sall-sall, they are highschoolers!"

By then we both had our hands on our hips and were up in each other's faces with my biffles watching, completely bewildered.

"Are you protecting your little buddies? Do you happen to have certain _feelings_ for one of them?" Sally smirked and raised an eyebrow.

PER-SON-AL. BUB-BLES. EXIST!

"That, my dear friend, is ridiculous! I have only known them for a week!"

"Au Contraire, haven't you been OBSESSED with them for longer than that? Hmmm, Roxas is your favorite character, isn't he? And he is quite adorable, as well. Like a poodle. And has the same voice as Jessie McCartney!"

"Jessie McCartney sucks!"

"Then why do you have 'Beautiful Soul' on your iPod?"

_Don't blush, don't blush, I REPEAT. DO NOT FREAKING BLUSH._

Tis not my fault I downloaded that song just so I could listen to Roxas' voice…

"Or, could you possibly have feelings for Riku? He's handsome, tall and mysterious. Didn't you call him 'mysteriously sexy' in one of your fanfics?"

Sally's grin seemed to be getting bigger and bigger, and I was feeling smaller and smaller. I always win the arguments! What the hell is happening to me?

"You pooey bum face! I never called Riku sexy! Yuck!"

"You called him handsome!"

I slapped her arm, hard.

"So, the Chihuahua bites! Another possibility could be Sora! You two would be perfect for each other, wouldn't you? Now that you have blonde hair, it officially displays your true personality! You could both be tweedle dee and tweedle dum!"

"Sally, my school reports are way better than yours ever were! You cougar!"

"Reeooow! Could it be...OH MY GOLLY! You like Aqua, don't you?"

"WHAT? HELL NO!"

"Honey, I have nothing against lesbians...if that's what you're worried about."

"I don't have a crush on ANYONE! Love is a POINTLESS feeling and a WASTE of time!"

Shocked from what I had said, considering I was actually being serious, I covered my mouth.

"Amaya…" Sally tried to sooth, but I shook my head and turned for the stairs.

"I have to give Mickey Mouse a wash …" I told Sally.

"Oh no…did Norm rape him again?"

"Sighhh, yeah he did. Poor Mickey, when will Norm just stop raping the innocent mouse?"

All heads dramatically turned to Norm, who was ripping up our newspaper.

Before going upstairs, I took a quick look at the gang, who were looking at me with horrified expressions, their eyes bulging out of their heads …haha…wait…

"I-Is…the king alright?" Sora asked, almost inaudibly.

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!" Sally and I erupted into uncontrollable fits of laughter, and it took 20 minutes for us to calm down and inform everybody that my Mickey Mouse was only a stuffed toy.

* * *

Later that night, instead of watching anime (which obviously everyone wanted to do), Roxas and Riku made us plan out what we would do when the heartless attack. I, on the other hand, decided to let my mind drift off to more…inviting thoughts.

Hmm…I wander what rhymes with Roxas? Nice ass…Tight ass…Sexy ass…Fluorescent ass…ooooh, fluorescent! Since I'm such a wonderful poet, I made up a poem to my dearest Roxas.

_To my dearest, loving, Roxas.  
Oh, how I love your sexy, fluorescent ass.  
It makes me feel funny every time I have a bath.  
So baby, I don't care if someone mocks us.  
Let's just make love, make a masterpiece, and let them be jealous…_

But life's a bitch. Karmas a dick. And reality should REALLY learn where to stick it.

"Amaya, why are you grinning like that…and drooling?" Kairi's voice snapped me back to my senses.

I quickly rubbed by drool with the back of my hand, and looks around nervously, feeling embarrassed.

"Heh…I have too much imagination?" I suggested, but instead of them looking at me normally, they all seemed to think I needed medical attention.

We sat in alienated silence, until I couldn't handle it anymore.

"OMG! YOU DID IT DIDN'T YOU! YOU TURNED MY HAIR BLONDE!"

**You were wondering what it was like to have blonde hair, and I felt pretty bad for making you angry earlier that day, so I thought it might be a 'forgive me' present.**

"Dude, don't listen to my thoughts. I mean, I have wondered what it's like _to be a pineapple_."

**Would you like to find out?**

"Hell no! But please, can you_ please_, turn my hair back to its original color?"

**Nope. I'm under complete control here.**

A dark mood suddenly taking over, I looked over to where Kairi, Sora, Riku, Nam-Nam, Roxy and Blue were sitting and pointed my arm to the door.

"Out. Now."

The voice didn't even sound like my own. It sounded…scary.

Everyone left the room, looking worried and confuzzled. And to tell you the truth, Riku's stoic expression was the last thing I could remember before what happened next.

* * *

I walked out of the lounge room feeling splendidly happy and full of energy. I got up on my tip-toes and stretched my arms as high as they could, moaning a little bit. The second I moaned, I heard the sound of a chair scraping against the floor, and feet running, getting louder and louder…Until a bundle of red hair was in my face.

"Kairi! Don't hug me so tightly!" Kairi let me go and sent me an apologetic smile before looking at me, worried.

"What happened in there? Are you okay? You've been in there for ages!" By then the rest of the group had walked into our hallway and everyone was looking at me. Pfft, not like I'm not used to it!

"HA! Well, to tell you the truth…I don't remember!" I grinned and skipped into the kitchen, only to have Riku hold me back, gripping my collar.

**Hey! Guess what, you can use magic now! You won't even need to be taught! Don't worry about thanking me though.**

Tempted to see if this was true, I held my left hand away from Riku (who was still holding onto my collar, rude old man) and imagined miniature balls of fire dancing around my fingers. Sure enough, the flames appeared, and I watched in amazement. Riku even let go of my collar.

"MWUA HA HAAAA!" I laughed like Tadase from Shugo Chara. (Which is a creepy-ass laugh, most likely inherited from Light Yagami)

"Amaya…how do you know how to use magic?" Riku practically hissed.

"Dude, chill. Freddy gave magicness to me." I tried to continue to walk into the kitchen, but once again, Riku stopped me.

"Is 'Freddy' what you call the voice in your head?" He was getting awfully close, and I didn't like it.

"Yes! And I know I shouldn't trust the voices in my head…I mean, look at what happened to Vincent Valentine…But I can handle myself! Geez Riku, don't be such a worrywart." I winked and ran around Riku into the kitchen.

"Anyone want a hot chocolate?" I offered, but everyone said no. Even Sora.

**Your friends think you are evil.**

_No they don't._

**Can't you see the way they're looking at you?**

I gulped, and saw everyone was looking at me suspiciously.

"Amy…how long have you had that tattoo?" Aqua asked, pointing to my lower back.

"Huh? What tattoo?"

I went to the fridge, and used that to mirror my back. After lifting my shirt a bit I saw a heart inked into my skin. It was about as big as my palm. I squinted a little harder to observe the details on the heart, and gasped.

"That's…the heartless symbol." I took a deep breath, and then suddenly started to feel dizzy.

**Oh, I forgot to tell you one thing. You may have felt full of energy when you left your lounge room, but this sort of work is really tiring.**

It felt like my whole body was no longer under my control, as I closed my eyes and collapsed, praying someone would catch me.


End file.
